Manufacturers of computing devices generally make various computing devices. These manufacturers can set hardware settings based on a hardware strap, for example, by using a pull-up and/or pull-down resistor on an input. Hardware straps can be based on a resistor soldered into place and/or headers that can be connected via one or more jumpers.